Love Hurts
by Lilac Demetrius
Summary: Love should overcome everything, right? That what all those books said. It can make you do stupid thing. But can it overcome death? Nico x Percy, Leo x Hazel x Frank, Annabeth x Reyna, Jason x Piper
1. Chapter 1

Percy

This is slash

I own nothing

XXX

Nico was such a vulnerable boy. That's what Percy loved about him the most. He acted all cold and like all the people who avoided him didn't bother him but Percy could see through all that.

Nico hated it. He got hurt because of who his father is. He put on a tough act everyday just to get through the hurt.

But ever since Percy started dating the boy, his attitude changed. He became mentally stronger and started seeing the good in himself.

Seeing Nico happy made Percy happy.

They were happy together. Nico went through so much in his life. Too much heartbreak and experienced too much sadness.

He deserved to be happy for once.

And that is exactly what Percy planned to do.

That led to tonight.

"Percy, you know how much I hate surprises!" no, Nico didn't whine, he is the son of Hades and the son of Hades doesn't whine.

Percy just smiled and sat Nico down on a towel. "You can open your eyes now."

Nico sighed and slowly opened his dark eyes. Percy's beautiful ocean green eyes came into view. Nico found himself captivated.

"I love you," Percy whispered, leaning to kiss the younger boy on the lips.

Nico blushed, he always blushed when Percy told him he loved him. "I love you too." Nico looked down, too shy to look Percy in the eyes as he said it.

Percy just laughed, a happy carefree laugh.

Nico couldn't help but smile at that.

"I made us a romantic dinner." Percy said as he motioned to the food besides them.

Nico frowned at that, "y-you cooked?" he suddenly got a bad feeling in his stomach. "Percy, you know I love you and all but I don't love you enough to poison myself on your cooking again. Last time I gave you the benefit of the doubt I ended up sick for a week."

Percy scowled at that. "For your information, my cooking isn't even that bad."

Nico chuckled at that.

"Besides, I had some of the Aphrodite girls help me this time. They seemed extra eager for some reason."

"Oh please, it's every girls dream to watch two hot males make out."

Percy smiled at that. He pressed another kiss against Nico's lips.

The next day Percy woke up to knocking on the door.

"Nico! What's wrong?" Percy asked frantically when he saw the devastated look in Nico's eyes.

Percy thought for a second, what could have Nico so upset?

His eyes widened, of course. It's almost the day Bianca died! How could he forget.

"Nico," Percy whispered.

Nico just blinked up at Percy, his eyes pleading for Percy to do something.

Percy wiped a tear away before wrapping Nico up in his arms. Nico buried his face in Percy's chest. What would he do without the other boy?

They visited Bianca's empty grave and then Percy took him to the ocean. Nico loved the ocean because it reminded him of Percy.

"I love you, never forget that. As long as you have me you will never be alone."

Nico didn't know what he would do without Percy. A smile crossed his face.

"You're horribly sappy today."

"I love being sappy! Don't hate on my sappiness!"

Nico laughed at that. He press his lips against Percy's before pulling away.

"You're so pretty when you smile." Percy told the other boy.

Nico's eye's widened. A blush spread across his face. He looked away.

"Let's go swimming." Nico suggested. "you promised me you would show me that underground cave again."

Percy smiled at that. "anything for you."

The next day Percy and Nico were both in the Poseidon cabin when there was a knock on the door. Confused about who it could be, Percy opened the door to find Chiron there.

"Percy, I have a request for you."

"Sure, what's up?"

"I need you to lead a quest to get supplies, okay? Piper has all the details."

Nico frowned at that. "wait a second. Percy is not allowed on quests until his arm and leg completely heals. Not to mention that his ribs just healed. He broke a lot of bones in the past war."

"Well that's what he gets from leaping off cliffs. There's no one else available to go on the quest anyway."

"I'll go," Nico offered.

"No, Nico I think I can handle a simple mission such as this. You are still recovering from the war and in no shape to be fighting."

Nico wanted to protest but Percy was right. Nico was in much worse shape Percy was in. Percy may have gone to Tartarus but at least he kept his strength up. Nico had been locked up in a jar and thoroughly beaten, not to mention he was still extremely malnourished.

"I'll be back before you know it."

Nico sighed, "I love you."

"Me too."

Percy followed Chiron out.

The quest itself was actually pretty easy. It's who was on the quest that the real issue was. A vulnerable son of Poseidon and a pregnant daughter of Hades.

Unfortunately that attracted a lot of monsters. They managed to fight them off. Percy however became easily tired and Hazel overused her body. Piper was no match against all these monsters.

And their lives went black after that.

Percy couldn't help but think of Nico as a monster clawed at him.

He had to keep going, for the love of his life.

He couldn't die now, not after all he's been through.

Life wasn't fair.

XXX

Okay, please tell me what you think. Reviews are most appreciated.

**Lilac ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Love Hurts

This is a slash

xXx

Nico couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips as Percy pulled him lower and lower into the water. His boyfriend held a finger to his lips and smirked deviously. He then pulled Nico into a small air filled cave.

A young mermaid gasped and covered herself as the male on top of her glared.

Percy shooed them off before pulling Nico onto the bed and having his way with him.

It was always like this. Nico would explore the ocean with Percy or Percy would tail Nico like an obedient puppy. It was endearing really how attached to each other they were.

And then Percy died.

Nico went to his funeral like the good little boyfriend he was. He said a nice little speech about how much he loved Percy and how much he would miss him.

And then of course Nico went to the underworld to visit Percy but his ghost never came. Nico learned later from his father that Percy wanted Nico to move on and felt that seeing him again would be too painful for both of them.

So Nico did something completely out of character. He cried and screamed and cut. It hurt more than his mother's death, it hurt more than Bianca's death. It hurt so damn much.

He hated Percy for leaving on that stupid quest and getting himself killed. He hated Percy for avoiding him in the underworld.

And then, like every good parent, Hades told him to stop moping. Nico then found himself in the middle of the Roman camp.

Jason had found him and simply wrapped his jacket around the boy knowing how much it hurt to lose someone. Piper had been on the same quest Percy had been on. Her last quest before she would have to go on maternity leave. The entire quest was annihilated.

Somehow the two boys found themselves seeking comfort in the other. Rebound sex and lots of it.

It did not stop Nico from cutting. It made him feel worse about himself. He felt like he was cheating on Percy. But it felt so good.

Jason knew he was only hurting himself and Nico further and broke things off with Nico before they got their hearts broken again.

Nico left the Roman Camp and shadow traveled to the Greek camp. He couldn't face Jason again. He was ashamed. He wanted someone to understand him. He wanted Percy but since he wasn't here Nico had to improvise.

So he became the camp slut. It did nothing to help his self esteem but it helped him deal with his shattered heart.

He later learned that Jason had committed suicide the day after Nico left. Apparently he couldn't deal with the pain of losing his girlfriend and their unborn child.

Jason was his best friend after Percy and he was dead to. Nico visited him in the underworld but all he got out of Jason's ghost was a string of apologies and tears. Nico didn't cry this time. He just cut more often and closed himself off to everyone who wanted something more than sex.

He was in his cabin one day when someone knocked on his door. Nico, thinking it was just someone who wanted a quick lay opened the door.

Frank was there, puffy eyed. He looked at Nico expectantly.

Hazel was the last person on the quest. She was wiped out along with Percy and Piper.

Nico frowned but opened the door to let Frank in. He briefly wondered about Leo, the boy who was Hazel and Franks fuck buddy. Nico never got their relationship but the three of them seemed happy Now that he thought about it he had never seen Leo and Frank together after the incidence.

When Nico turned around Frank was already naked. Nico's face showed no emotion as he undressed as well. If Frank was shocked to see how scarred Nico's wrist was he didn't show it.

Frank didn't come again. He left for the Roman camp and never visited Nico again. Not that Nico cared. He didn't want to get attached.

He wasn't surprised when Leo walked up to him one day. Leo loved Hazel and Frank even if the two did not love him back.

"Hey."

Nico nodded at Leo.

Leo took a seat next to Nico and the two of them stared out at the water.

Nico looked up at Leo expectantly. Leo just slumped and fell against the sand.

"I don't get it." Leo mumbled. "It hurts so much." He started laughing. "They never even loved me and it still hurts so fucking much." He turned his head to the side and looked at Nico. "It hurts."

Nico clutched the area near his heart and couldn't help but agree.

"I've been waiting for it to stop. Time heals all wounds, right? But then when it doesn't hurt I feel so numb and empty and I don't like that either."

"Why are you here?" Nico asked. He really didn't want to have this conversation.

Leo just faked a smile. "because you're the only one who knows what I'm going though."

"I don't care."

"I have a proposition for you then."

Nico waited.

Leo crawled over to Nico and straddled him. He pressed his lips against the other boy and slid his hand into Nico's pants.

"If sleeping around makes you feel a fraction amount of worthlessness as I do then we can only do it with only each other."

Nico didn't reply. He just leaned forward and kissed the other boy.

Later that day Nico woke up with Leo in his arms. It had been a while since someone stayed with him after sex.

Nico's eyes traced the sickly pale skin of the Latino. His eyes caught sight of the angry red lines decorating Leo's wrists and legs.

"Like them?" Leo asked as he woke up. "this one's my favorite." he showed Nico a scar that spelled out WORTHLESS. "I almost died and it felt so good. It scared me to though. Because I didn't want to die."

"You shouldn't-,"

"I shouldn't what? Cut? You're one to talk." Leo motioned to the scars all over Nico's body.

Nico frowned and sighed as Leo angrily dressed and stalked off.

Nico just went back to his cabin and slept the day away.

He woke up from a persistent tapping on his door. Leo was at the door. Nico invited him in before closing the door.

"It's awfully dark in here."

"I like it that way."

"I brought you some food on Chiron's behalf."

"Not hungry. You can have it."

Leo frowned. "You haven't eaten all day."

"You're one to talk."

Leo just smiled at that. "I guess we're on the same page then."

Nico couldn't help but smile. It was only there for a second but Leo saw it.

"You're pretty were you smile." Leo chuckled and climbed onto Nico's bed. He slowly began undressing. Nico followed suit.

It went on for weeks. Leo would come to Nico's cabin and they would have sex.

Nico could not help but wait for Leo to show up. They would eat whatever Leo brought and then submit to human nature.

Leo would always stay the night. Sometimes he would stay the whole day.

It was nice.

Nico hated Leo for it. He was too attached to the son of Hephaestus to break things off with him now. He was falling for the other boy much to his displeasure.

Then one night Leo just crawled into bed with Nico, no sex or meaningless groping. He just curled up and cuddled with Nico.

Nico didn't mind. He just wrapped his arms around Leo and kissed his forehead.

It was a week later that Nico let out an 'I love you' in the middle of sex. Leo had stayed away for a couple days after in which Nico didn't eat or leave his room.

Leo came back a couple days later and just kissed Nico, telling him that he loved Nico too.

"I want that one." Leo said.

Nico just smiled and nodded.

Leo lifted the small girl into his arms and smiled at her. She had long brown hair and big blue eyes. A daughter of Apollo.

"Hey! Get your hands off my sister!"

The two men looked at a four year old boy and smiled.

"What's your name?"

The boy frowned but answered anyway. "I'm Max and that's my little sister Alana."

"We're twins. We're the same age!" the girl protested.

"I was born first though!"

Nico couldn't help the chuckle that came out his lips. "I want both of them."

Leo nodded, agreeing.

Nico smiled at the ring on Leo's finger that matched the one on his.

"Are you really going to adopt us?" Max asked hesitantly. He wrapped his arms around Alana as if that would protect her from getting hurt if Nico and Leo told them that they were kidding.

"Only if you want us to."

Alana nodded eagerly. "yes please."

Leo chuckled, he turned to the boy. "how about you?"

Max nodded as well.

"Well then yes, we will."

Nico smiled at Leo. A real smile reserved for just Leo. Leo smiled back and pressed his lips against Nico's.

"Eww! If you're going to adopt us you are no longer allowed to be gross!" Max complained.

Nico just smiled at that. He kissed Leo again before pulling apart.

He would finally get a family. More people to be in his life. More people to love.

It scared him but yet he couldn't help but smile at the whole thing.

XxX

So, what did you think? Sorry for the sappy ending. I kind of like sappy endings though.

Anyway, please tell me what you think or what else you would like me to write. That's right people, I am finally taking requests until my writers block dies down.

**Lilac ;) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Sucks**

**This is slash**

XxX

"You know, your hair looks really good pushed back like that."

Annabeth turned a pretty shade of red as her girlfriend, Reyna, caressed some of her golden hair to the side.

"Thanks."

"So what are you doing later?"

"Don't tell me you forgot? Chiron wants us to go on a quest with Piper to some mountain to collect more supplies." Annabeth told her.

"We are running low. When do we leave?"

"Tonight I believe."

"You believe?" Reyna raised an eyebrow elegantly.

Annabeth frowned, lately she had been so distracted. Reyna was so busy lately trying to fix the camp that there was no wonder she forgot but Annabeth was normally never like that.

Annabeth was interrupted by a loud banging on the door.

"I'll get it," Annabeth said. She kissed Reyna on her cheek before opening the door.

A fist connected with her face and she fell to the ground.

"Where the fuck were you?"

Reyna stood and cradled Annabeth in her arms. She glared at Frank and scowled, "why'd you do that?"

"They're dead! Because of you! You were supposed to be the ones on the quest!"

"What are you talking about?" Annabeth demanded. "The quest leaves tonight."

"It left yesterday! You weren't there so… so Hazel and Percy took your places."

"Hazel and Percy? Those two are in no shape to be on a quest. Hazel- she told me she was expecting and Percy is still recovering from the war."

"That's why you were supposed to go. Now they're dead! All of them! Piper, Percy and- and -and Hazel."

Annabeth stared at Frank shocked. She remembered now. The quest was meant to leave yesterday. She was too busy helping Reyna with the plans for New Rome that it left her mind. She hadn't been sleeping that much lately due to so much to do in so little time.

And now her best friend was dead.

"Percy's dead?" she mumbled numbly.

Frank just glared at her before leaving.

Annabeth became obsessed with her work after that. She would work from the first moment she woke up to the moment she went to sleep leaving no room to think about the quest.

Guilt began eating her alive.

She stopped eating and she barely slept.

Reyna tried to help but there wasn't much the Praetor could do. She was still really busy and Annabeth closed herself off.

"If we had just went on that quest they would still be alive. They couldn't fight. We could have!" Annabeth would cried sometimes.

"We can't change the past." was all Reyna would respond with.

Sometimes Annabeth would simply run off without a warning and disappear for a couple of days or a week. Nobody would know where she went or when or if she came back.

Reyna would get worried about what if one day Annabeth just didn't come back. She was just an awful girlfriend. She was supposed to be the one Annabeth confided in and seeked comfort in but…

Reyna shook her head and sighed. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Annabeth?" she asked hopefully as she opened the door.

"Actually Miss Praetor. We need your help. There has been an- uh, incidence."

Reyna nodded and quickly changed into appropriate clothes before following the camper to a cabin.

She cautiously entered the room, not sure what to expect.

This was definitely not what she was expecting.

Jason Grace was hanging from the ceiling by his neck. The room smelled so she assumed he had been dead for a couple days at best.

How could no one notice that one of the former Praetors was missing for days?

Leo Valdez was on the ground beneath his best friend sobbing his heart out. Reyna later learning it was Leo who found Jason. She decided to let him calm down before making him answer questions.

Leo didn't speak though. He didn't say anything.

In a different part of the camp Annabeth was staring numbly at the ocean. The water seemed so sad and angry. Annabeth briefly wondered how Poseidon was feeling about Percy's death.

He was Poseidon's favorite son after all.

"I'm sorry." she whispered to no one in particular. She really was just plain sorry though. May be she could ask Nico if he would take her to the underworld to see Percy.

Nico. She frowned. He was dating Percy, wasn't he? Would he be mad at her too?

She hoped he was doing okay.

"Jason's dead." was the first thing out of Reyna's mouth when Annabeth walked in.

Annabeth didn't know how she felt about that. Her heart still felt empty and numb. Jason wasn't even that close of a friend and yet it still hurt to hear he died.

"How?"

Reyna frowned, reluctant to answer.

"He killed himself, didn't he?"

Annabeth was always a smart girl. Reyna nodded.

Annabeth frowned. Suicide. That seemed like a good answer. She didn't deserve to live. Not after what she did.

It was the easy way out and Annabeth didn't want the easy way out.

"I see."

"Annabeth. It wasn't our fault. Everyone makes mistakes."

"Normally theirs don't involve three people dying."

Reyna bit her lip. "come on. I want to show you something."

Annabeth obediently followed Reyna outside and to the training field.

"We're sending out a quest to try for the supplies again. Maybe even get some revenge. Would you like to go?"

Annabeth frowned. Revenge always sounded petty and useless to her but right now it sounded nice.

Reyna smiled. "then get training."

So Annabeth trained for days on end until she was back in shape. By the time the quest left she was in top shape again.

Reyna had just smiled as she watched Annabeth leave for the quest, a little worried that the girl might not come back.

She did. Annabeth seemed happier after that.

And then there was another desperate banging on the door.

"There's been another incident Praetor Reyna!" a boy shouted.

Annabeth and Reyna ran after the boy into the boy's bathroom. In it laid Leo in a pool of blood. His eyes were closed and his body was covered in cuts.

"What happened?" Reyna demanded as she commanded a different boy to get some doctors.

The boy just stuttered out, "I was just going to pee and… I just wanted to pee!"

Reyna cast a look at his soiled pants and sighed. "go clean yourself up and then come find me."

Leo survived. Barely. He had lost a lot of blood.

He woke up a couple days later. They had to tie him up to prevent him from harming himself.

It hurt to see how angry and sad Leo was. His eyes were no longer filled with hope and excitement. They were empty. He no longer looked that the cute elfish boy that loved creating things.

He was a shell. He stopped smiling and refused to speak to anyone.

One day when Annabeth went to visit she came across his empty bed. Annabeth had feared he went off to kill himself but later learned he was sent off the camp Half Blood.

She didn't see him again after that.

Her relationship with Reyna got better and life slowly flowed back into her eyes.

She became happier. She would never be as happy as she was before the incidence and Reyna knew that so she savored all the smiles and laughs Annabeth graced her with.

A while later Annabeth finally gathered courage to see how Leo was doing and to see if Nico would let her see Percy.

She definitely didn't expect to see Leo and Nico living in a cabin together with two small children.

"No."

"Why not?"

"He won't come. I've tried."

Nico poured her a cup of tea as he sat down across from her.

"I see."

Annabeth looked down. She really didn't expect Nico to let her see Percy.

"How are you doing Leo?" Annabeth asked.

Leo looked up from making lunch for the kids and shrugged. "fine."

Annabeth frowned. She wanted to make things right between them. "I'm sorry."

Leo and Nico looked at her, shocked and confused. "Why?"

"Because Reyna and I was supposed to go on that quest. I forgot about it and so Percy and Hazel went in our place."

Leo and Nico just looked down.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Well sorry doesn't bring them back!" Nico snapped.

Annabeth flinched and stood to leave.

Just before she reached the door Nico spoke again. "It's as much your fault as it is my fault. Don't beat yourself up over it. Just move on."

Annabeth felt the weight on her shoulders lift. "thanks." she smiled.

Nico embraced her before letting her go.

Annabeth smiled and went back to New Rome to live with Reyna. Nico was right.

Maybe they could adopt a couple kids too and try to live a normal life.

Because really, what more could she ask for?

XXX

So, here's part two. Hope you enjoyed it :)

Still taking requests, it doesn't have to be Percy Jackson.

Anyway, I will post Leo's POV, Jason's POV, and Frank's POV later. Maybe even Percy's POV.

**Lilac ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

Leo

This is slash

XXX

"Mmm, I love you Frank," Hazel moaned from in front of him.

"I love you too Hazel," the Asian boy behind Leo moaned back.

Leo felt his heart break a little more as he was ignored by the two others. They began making out, Leo trapped in between them.

"Midnight dip?" Frank asked. Hazel grinned and nodded.

Leo watched as they raced off towards what he assumed was the lake. He knew they didn't mean to hurt him, they were just so in love with each other.

He couldn't help but feel used though. He was their slut and he knew it. Whenever Hazel or Frank wanted sex and the other was not available Leo would step up which normally wouldn't be too bad but they would never say his name during sex.

He was always 'Hazel' or 'Frank'.

If Hazel refused to let Frank tie her up, Leo would take her place. If Frank refused to be Hazel's shoulder to cry on Leo would take his place.

Leo couldn't help but fall in love with them.

It was stupid on his part. He knew that in the end he would be the one to get hurt.

And then Hazel became pregnant and Leo was forced to deal with everything the couple wanted.

Clean up the bathroom after Hazel's morning sickness while Frank and Hazel enjoyed a warm breakfast. Buy ice cream and pickles for Hazel whenever she wanted while Hazel and Frank had sex. Deal with her mood swings when Frank doesn't want to deal with it.

He let them shout at him whenever they wanted so that they wouldn't take their anger out on each other.

And he let them. Because he loved them.

He was coming back after buying groceries when he entered an empty house. He frowned.

"Hazel? Frank? You here?"

He waited a while before determining that they weren't home. He went to the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

He looked up as he heard footsteps enter the room. He smiled at Frank.

"Hey, where's Hazel?"

Frank just glared at Leo. "she's dead."

Leo stopped unpacking and chuckled, "you really shouldn't joke about that."

"Why the fuck would I ever joke about something like that?"

Leo frowned. "sh-she can't be dead." He looked at Frank as if expecting him to crack a smile or for Hazel to pop out so they could laugh about the whole thing.

"I'm not asking you to believe me."

Leo remained silent, not sure what to think. It didn't seem real.

Frank just frowned again. He grabbed Leo's wrist. "come on."

Leo was shaken from his thoughts as he was pressed against the nearest wall.

"W-what are you doing?" Leo stuttered. Frank pressed his lips against Leo's neck and quickly removed his pants.

"Just pretend to be her. Please?"

"S-stop it! Frank please!" Leo whimpered. He tried to pull away but Franks grip on him was stronger. "You're hurting me! Please stop it!"

Frank slapped him across the face. "shut up! You like it when I fuck you. You're such a little slut."

Leo cried out as Frank continued to enter him.

It would be like that everyday. Leo would do all the chores and cook and buy groceries and Frank would just rape him whenever he came home.

The worst times is when Frank would come home drunk. He would pound the other boy while screaming Hazel's name.

It hurt.

Leo would just get sad.

Then one day Frank left and didn't come home. Leo was left by himself.

Jason started to visit him. Leo would just curl up in a ball and stare off into nothingness. Jason would make sure he slept, ate and had enough fresh air and sunlight.

Then one day Jason came to his house completely wasted saying something about Nico leaving him which was strange because Leo was pretty sure Nico and Jason weren't dating.

Leo flinched whenever Jason touched him. And then Jason became really handsy. He proceeded in undressing Leo and taking him despite Leo's cries and begging.

That was the night Leo broke completely. His heart hurt and his body hurt. Never did he ever feel so useless and sluty.

He was too afraid to die though. So he did the next best thing. He cut.

It started off with a slight cut on his wrists and slowly it grew from there. He liked the pain because he could control it. His life was in his hands.

A couple days later Leo went to visit Jason, he was after all his best friend. Jason would probably apologize and he would have someone to help him get through life again.

All he found was his best friend hanging from the ceiling.

He just screamed Jasons name over and over until he began sobbing. Someone must have heard him because the next thing he knew some boy had him cradled in his arms and was telling someone else to get Reyna.

Leo just pulled away from the boy, not liking the close contact.

Reyna had come in and dealt with the situation.

Leo was questioned but all he could do was sob. He refused to talk because what would he say? That Jason killed himself. They could see that.

Why did he do that?

Maybe because Piper died or he raped his best friend.

Leo just didn't want to talk. He just wanted to be alone.

The more he was alone the more he realized what a horrible person he was.

He got in the middle of Hazel and Frank's relationship. He knew they would never love him like how he loved them but he let himself get attached anyway.

He was a slut seeking approval. That's all there was to it.

He was worthless. No one cared about him. He was better off dead.

One day he was alone in the bathroom. It was perfect. No one would find him if he died in his house and he really just wanted to rest in peace.

He broke a mirror and picked out the sharpest piece he could before pressing it against his delicate skin.

W

He winced.

O

It hurt a lot.

R

It was better that the pain in his chest though.

T

He didn't deserve to live.

H

He was just a slut.

L

It would be better if he was gone.

E

Hazel and Frank never even loved him

S

The world is growing darker

S

There was a lot of blood.

Leo fell back, a smile on his face.

It didn't work. He woke up in the sick room all bandaged up.

Something came over him. He just felt angry.

Angry at Hazel for dying.

Angry at Frank for raping him.

Angry at Jason from killing himself.

Angry at everyone for saving him.

But most importantly he was angry at himself for being so weak and ignorant and trusting.

He scratched at the stitchings until he bled. Someone caught him and they restitched him and tied him so he couldn't hurt himself anymore.

So he just screamed and cried for someone to put him out of his misery and just kill him already.

No one did.

He was sent to Camp Half Blood after his stitched healed.

Chiron made sure he ate, slept and kept anything sharp away from him, which was hard since he was in a camp filled with weapons.

After Leo recovered enough Chiron let him roam free.

Leo found Frank there. His heart was just numb and he didn't even feel angry.

He followed him to the Hades cabin and frowned when he saw Nico open the door and let Frank in.

Leo frowned at that. Nico wasn't dating Frank, was he? No, Nico was dating Percy.

Percy was on that quest that everyone died though. Wasn't he? Him and Hazel and Piper.

Leo stayed outside and watched Frank leave the cabin. Leo frowned, so they weren't dating if Frank left in the middle of the night.

"If you want to sleep with him he does everyone." Leo turned around and looked at Travis Stoll. He had a sad look in his eye and a frown on his lips.

"Damn that boy. He's just hurting himself." Connor said from Leo's other side.

"Whenever we try to talk to him he just glares and tells us if we don't want sex then we have no business here."

Leo frowned and sighed. He waited for Nico to get out of his cabin but the boy never did. The occasional boy would be invited into his cabin and then leave in the middle of the night.

One day Nico did leave his cabin. He went to the beach and just stared at the water.

Leo just walked up to him. Nico was the same as him. They were both hurt to the point well past fixing.

But Leo would do his best to fix Nico. Because Nico deserved happiness. And Leo wanted to be loved.

XXX

Okay guys or whoevers reading this. Tell me what you think :)

Review for cookies

**Lilac ;) **


End file.
